Misericordia
by yougotnothingonme
Summary: Diana Fell was a normal girl in a normal town with normal family and friends. She never saw it happen, but her life suddenly changes; to rapidly for her to understand the significance. When the supernatural starts to blend with the natural around her, Diana can't handle it.


**Summary:** _Diana Fell was a normal girl in a normal town with normal family and friends. She never saw it happen, but her life suddenly changes; to rapidly for her to understand the significance. When the supernatural starts to blend with the natural around her, Diana can't handle it._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, anything associated with it or anything else of popular attention mentioned in this fanfiction. It is purely for pleasure purposes. No money is being made from this fanfiction. The only thing I own is the original characters in the Fell family.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Here we are again! Another day where you force a smile on your face and greet everyone with a 'Hey, how have you been?' or as some people like to call it, the first day of school. I've always loved the first day of school; new classes, new teachers, new experiences. But, this year it was different. Just even waking up this morning, it wasn't the same._

 _I woke up this morning already begrudging the day that was to come. What have I become? What happened to the fun, old me who always awaited the first day of school like a child awaits Christmas? I've become old; like senior-who-can't-wait-to-leave-school-already old. I'm only 16 and junior for Christ's sake. Well, almost 17 to be exact (I had a rather long conversation last night with Caroline where she feverishly planned my party). I shouldn't be having these feelings now._

 _I couldn't say anything to Caroline, she wouldn't understand. And she loves the first day back more than I did, so I wouldn't want to dampen her mood. Tyler's still being weird. He told me he would come around last night, but called at the last minute to cancel. He said, "Something came up with my parents. I can't avoid it". He's been weird for months like this; ever since my dad died._

 _I wish he could be here now. He always had the best advice; mainly concerning not getting into trouble on the first day, but still. He wouldn't have known what to say to cheer me up and let me be excited about the day to come. Maybe that's why I'm not in the mood. It's the first year without my dad here for moral support. I guess I'm still not over it. It's mainly how he died. It was so sudden and my mom never spoke much about it, not in the nine months since then. I know there something fishy about it. I can feel it and I know my mom knows something about it. But, how do you ask something like that? 'Hey Mom, when's dinner? Oh, and by the way, is there something suspicious about Dad's death that I should know? Okay, thanks.'_

 _The way she has been acting is the dead giveaway. Mom's still off, she gave me a necklace yesterday. She told me it belonged to some very gone and dead member of our family. She also told me never to take it off. I don't know why, but the things not completely hideous. I suppose it could work, it's quite pretty.._

 _I just want this day to be over already. I don't want to go back to the sympathetic looks and pitiful "how are you doing" from every second person. My dad may have died, but I don't need anyone else's pity. I'm sure Elena will be in the same boat as me. I've barely seen her all summer. That's the one thing I'm mainly looking forward to today. The old gang – Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I – all back together, only a couple of parents down._

 _We'll see how it goes. Until later,_

 _Diana Fell._

* * *

I signed off and set my diary down onto my desk top. Almost like magic, my mother's voice bellowed up to me from downstairs.

"Hurry up, Diana, or else you're going to be late," she called. I sighed, taking one last glance at the photo resting upon my desk. It was taken just over a year ago at my older brother's college graduation. My parents – both of them – Thomas, Ben and I all looked so happy. We were a proper family, always very close in any way possible. Too bad it wasn't like this anymore. I shook my hair over my shoulders and rose from my seat, grabbing my jacket and school bag in the process. Descending the stairs, I was hit by a wall of smell. It had always been my mom's tradition to make pancakes on the first day back at school; ever since my brothers and I were kids.

"Wow Mom, what are you going to do when I actually finish high school?" I asked jokingly, but realised I probably should have when her face darkened. "Hey, it's only a joke. You can keep making me pancakes for as long as you want. I have no complaints."

"It's not that," she said, setting the plate in front of me. "I saw you writing in that diary of yours again."

"Thomas said it would help, Mom," I reiterated to her. "It is somewhere for me to channel my feelings."

"Thomas doesn't know what he is talking about," my mom shook her head, cleaning up the utensils she used in the making of breakfast.

"I'm pretty sure he's the one with a degree in psychology, Mom," I said, stabbing the pancake with my fork and cutting it.

"How are you getting to school this morning?" she asked, changing the topic unsympathetically.

"Tyler," I shrugged my shoulders. My boyfriend had promised to drive me to school last week. Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I was surprised to find it was said boyfriend calling me. Today was just a day of mild coincidences. "Hey, Tyler."

" _Hey, look_ ," he told me. _"I won't be able to come by and pick you up."_

"What? Why?"

" _Coach is making me do more pre-season gym sessions most mornings_ ," he said over the phone. " _I'm really sorry about this_."

"No, its fine," I said, lowering the fork from my mouth. A dark feeling has consumed me, leaving my appetite to disappear quickly. "I'll just drive myself. I'll see you at school, yeah?"

" _Yeah, sure_ ," Tyler said. " _I'll see you there_."

"I love you," I said quickly, feeling like he was going to drop off the line.

" _Love you, too_ ," his voice low and sullen. Hanging up, I pushed myself away from the table. Tyler and I had been dating for God knows how long. Basically we had been best friends for years before we started seeing each other, but we never figured out the exact point we officially became an item. It just came along naturally a few years ago and we just ran with it. But, recently, things have changed. We're not the same as we used to be anymore, it kind of changed around the time my dad died. I just hope we could sort things out soon.

"Tyler's busy," I said, pushing the plate away with me. I saw my mom's face grow sullen once again. "I got to go. I'll be late."

"No, I'll drive you," she insisted picking up her keys and following me out of the kitchen.

"Mom, seriously," I shook my head. "I can drive myself. It isn't a big deal."

"Yes, it is," she reiterated. "It's your first day of junior year. It's important. Plus I'll have to drive your brother too if he doesn't hurry his butt up." She shouted the last part to get his attention.

"No it isn't, Mom," I said. She stared at me, her eyes curiously scanning me. I knew she could see it. "But, if you insist." The sound of Ben's footsteps coming down the stairs broke the silence.

"First day of school breakfast, my fave," Ben said, moving past us and into the kitchen.

"You better hurry up, because it's almost time for school, Benjamin," Mom scolded him, following behind him.

* * *

Once inside the car, I quickly whipped out my phone and began texting Caroline. Half the way there, I could feel my mom giving me worrying glances as she drove. I knew she wanted to say something and sat waiting for her to finally speak up.

"Are you okay?" she finally piped up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, turning my head to face her.

"I'm your mother, I know when something is up with you," I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to leave you alone, if you're like this."

"You're going away?" Ben interrupted.

"I have to go into D.C., but it's only for a couple of days," she paused. "I have to clear out your dad's things from his office in the university."

"Oh," I said. "I would say enjoy, but you know. Can I-"

"No!" my mom quickly butted in.

"Well can I-" Ben tried, but Mom quickly shot him down too.

"Both of you are not going with me," she defended. "It's the first week of school."

"School's school, it will still be there when I get back," I argued.

"Wait, did she just say what I thought she did?" I sighed heavily at Ben's question.

"I thought school was important to you?" Mom asked.

"Things change, Mom," I said, resting my chin on the ball of my hand.

"Well, those grades you'll earn now in the first week won't be there when you come back," she counter-argued. "You'll need them if you want to become a lawyer, Diana." I couldn't break it to her that I no longer wanted to be a lawyer. She had been so set on me becoming one ever since I was little, how could I turn around and tell her now that it no longer interested me? "Besides you'll miss the back to school party at the falls. You've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"True," I smiled weakly as we pulled into the high school parking lot.

"And the fact that I'm away doesn't mean you can go too, Ben," Mom told him. "I've called Carol, she's going to go around tomorrow night to check that you're okay. Maybe Jeremy can come over and you can play video games?"

"Ugh, how about no," Ben stated.

"Why not?" she asked, "You guys were good friends not long ago."

"Don't you know, Mom? Ben's on the football team now," I began to joke. "He can't be seen with anyone that doesn't have a varsity jacket."

"Says the cheerleader," Ben jibed back.

"Kids," Mom stopped us.

"Jeremy's gotten weird," Ben elaborated. "Plus everyone knows he's a stoner and is hooking up with Matt's sister."

"Don't get up to too much trouble when I'm away. You hear me."

"I never would, Mom," I said with a small smile. I watched her eyes fall down to the gold locket hanging around my neck.

"It suits you," Mom said, twisting it so the engraved design sat peeping out towards the world from beneath the dark brown hair that fell over my shoulders. "Remember what I said."

"I won't take it off," I said. "What's so special about it anyway?"

"It belonged to your great-great grandmother Honoria."

"The one Dad wanted to name me after?" I thought back to the time he told me that he originally wanted to name my brother and I after a pair of our great-something grandparents, Thomas and Honoria. They were from the 1800's, I think, but helped found the town or something, or their parents did. I can't remember exactly. My mom settled on Thomas, but she absolutely refused on Honoria. Instead, I got Diana Honoria Fell, which doesn't exactly roll of the tongue, so my dad still got his way, slightly. Then Ben came along a ruined the tradition.

"Yes," she nodded. "You know, the people in this town used to think she was a witch."

"Very funny, Mom," I said during my exit from the car. "Next thing you know, I'll be turning rats into glasses."

"It's a Harry Potter reference, you wouldn't get it, Mom," Ben told her after she stared blankly at me for a few moments.

"Whatever you say, honey. Also, look after your brother," she smiled as I closed the door. I waved her off, watching as she turned and drove away. But, nothing could shake the burning feeling I felt in my stomach in that moment. I probably should have eaten breakfast instead of pushing it around the plate.

* * *

"...and I've signed us up to decorate the homecoming float for the cheerleaders," Caroline continued to ramble on, as I stared down at my phone. I texted Tyler fifteen minutes ago to tell him that I was in school and for him to meet me, but he still hasn't replied. I don't want to sound like a clingy girlfriend, but he always replies on time. What the issue today? "Kelly Peach is in charge of it this year, but imagine next year it will be us doing it. Diana? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, Care," I said, finally snapping out of the trance I was in. What was she actually talking about again? I stopped paying attention a good few minutes ago. "Yeah, don't worry. The routines you have are fine."

"Diana, have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?" Caroline asked, her voice expressing her petty outrage. I paused, opening my mouth to try and lie my way out of it. But it was Caroline. She was one of my best friend, she could tell when I lying through my teeth.

"No," I admitted, slugging my shoulders.

"I was talking about how we're in charge of decorating the homecoming float," she reiterated. "Aren't you excited? We're finally juniors. We're the ones they'll be training to take over the jobs for next year, not they haven't been doing that since freshman year. I mean, there was a reason Hannah Daniels picked us for everything."

"It's because we're a great team, Caroline" I told her with a smile.

"Oh, look," Caroline said in a cheeky tone. "It's you're _boyyyy-frieennnndd_."

"Tyler?"

"Hey," He grabbed me by the waist and placed an urgent kiss on my lips. "Sorry about this morning. I- I couldn't avoid it."

"It's fine, really," I smiled and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"So, we're still on for the party tomorrow night?"

"Obviously," I said, kissing him again.

"You're ditching me this year again?" Caroline asked and I turned my head around to face her.

"Just go with Bonnie," I suggested. Since I was with Tyler and Elena with Matt, Caroline and Bonnie always ended up going to the party together. "Or Elena? Her and Matt still aren't back on yet, are they?"

"No idea," Tyler said, dropping his hand from my waist. "Look, I have to dash, but I'll see you later, yeah?" Before I could answer him, he placed another quick kiss on my lips. Just as he was about to dart off in the direction he was originally going, I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked on a whim.

"Nothing, why?" he replied, looking at me curiously.

"Do you want to come over?" I questioned. "My mom's away into the city, so I have a free house."

"Sure," he smiled before turning again. "See ya later."

"Bye."

"Diana Honoria Fell," Caroline smacked my arm. I exclaimed at the sudden shot of pain, but she didn't listen. "You're going to sleep him?"

"We've been dating for years, Care," I told her. "That's how it works."

"Yeah. I remember you telling me that months ago," said Caroline. I knew what she was going to say. "That you had it all planned out, only for –"

"I don't need to relive that night, Caroline," I said shaking my head. "Besides, I don't know what else to do. Tyler's being weird."

"So?"

"If I don't do this, I could lose him, Care," I reiterated. I don't know what else could work? After everything, I couldn't lose Tyler too.

"He'd be stupid to dump you, Di," Caroline encouraged me. I gave her a weak smile and we continued down the corridor. "Well Tyler is an idiot anyway, but that would make him an even bigger one. But, you don't have a free house."

"Ben mentioned over breakfast he's going around to one of his football friends house to play video games," I told her. "Because Moms away, he'll stay out _extra_ late."

Chuckling (for, what it felt like, the first time in forever), I spotted Elena and Bonnie not far down the hall from us and just before I made this aware to Caroline, just took off. Obviously she noticed them too. As I arrived, she had her arms around Elena's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Caroline finally pulled herself away from a slightly scared looking Elena. Caroline immediately turned to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm fine, thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, much better," Elena smiled weakly, looking at me as I stopped near them. "Hey Diana."

"Hey," I smiled, standing between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Don't mind her, she's just having a _major_ Tyler dilemma," Caroline made it sound a lot worse than it actually was.

"Care," I glared at her slightly.

"Oh! Okay," she said taking the hint that I didn't want everyone knowing about my ' _Tyler dilemma_ '. "I have to go meet Kelly Peach for something. See you guys later?"

"Ok, bye," Bonnie waved her off. We just looked at each other and Elena shook her head.

"No comment."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"Guys, her hearts in the right place. She's just a little..." I paused trying to think on the nicest word to describe it. But, gave up when I couldn't. "...vapid."

"And what's this ' _Tyler dilemma_ '?" Bonnie asked, using air quotations.

"It's nothing," I saw the looks they were giving me. "Honestly, I'm probably just overcompensating or something. I'm sure everything is fine. Besides, I've barely seen you all summer. How've you been?" Elena and Bonnie both took turns describing their separate summer adventures. Elena's was short, not really saying much. I could sense she spent a lot of it at home with her aunt. We haven't heard much from her since her parents died. She broke up with Matt and became a somewhat recluse for three months.

Bonnie's was a lot more dramatic. First she talked about her vacation of Mexico with her dad and then she started rambling about how she thinks she is psychic – and everything her grams was telling her, but it didn't really make a lot of sense to me. There was something about witches mentioned, I think, and Salem. I mean witches and Salem; it just reinforces what the town says about her Grams. No offence to the woman, I might add.

It all ended when Bonnie stopped us outside of the secretary's office.

"Hold up," she held out her hands to stop Elena and I in our tracks. "Who's this?"

"All I see is back," Elena commented.

"But admit it, that's a pretty hot back," I smiled. "And I say that in full acceptance of my relationship status."

"I'm sensing Seattle," Bonnie joked, playing on her whole 'psychic' thing. "And he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much."

"I'll be right back," Elena said, stalking off. This didn't detract our eyes away from the mysterious stranger in the secretary's office.

"Please be hot," Bonnie wished. We stood staring at him for another couple of minutes until he exited the office. He was wearing sunglasses, which was kind of weird. I looked away, trying to play off the fact I was staring. Bonnie took it in her stride and watched him go down the corridor. Right until he bumped into Elena. "Damn it," Bonnie exclaimed.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within in the state," Mr Tanner spoke monotonously, the voice which made me almost fall asleep every history class for the past two years; this year wasn't going to be any different. I sat and stared at the blank seat in the corner of the room and wondered where Tyler had gotten too. I knew he never liked history and often skipped class, but you don't do it on the first day. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideas than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..." I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket, thankfully jolting me awake.

 **From: Tyler**  
 _Went home. Didn't feel like History class today. Tell Tanner I'm sick or something._

 **To: Tyler**  
 _Well considering he saw you this morning, I'd say he knows you're not sick._

 **From: Tyler**  
 _Oh yeah. Right. Then tell him I went to the dentist then._

I paused, staring at the text for a while. I could feel it; he was hiding something. Had it something to do with this morning? He stammered this morning when he mentioned it. Now this text. I just know; or could it just be me over thinking? It must be. Tyler wouldn't do anything. We've been best friends for the better part of twenty years; he wouldn't do anything to risk that. Would he?

 **To: Tyler  
** _Will do x_

 **From: Tyler  
** _Thnx you're the best_

* * *

I prayed that I would soon realise why I had decided to take AP biology again. Ten minutes into the class and I was already bored to death. Out of all the biology teachers in the school, possibly the dullest and worst one had been assigned to AP biology. All she had done was describe what we were going to be covering this semester and how our grade mark up would be, which she had also handed around on a print out.

"And finally, I have assigned you lab partners. These will be for the rest of the semester and are permanent. Do not come crying to me if your lab partner would rather 'hook up' than do the work," I, along with the rest of the class, groaned at Miss Johnsons attempt to be cool while she started reading out sets of names. Sitting scribbling on a piece of paper, I didn't really pay attention to it all. It was only when people started getting up and moving around the classroom that I realised I had missed who my partner was.

"You're Diana Fell, yes?" I heard a voice say from beside me. Turning my head sharply, I find the boy from earlier standing in front of me. All words seemed to have slipped my mind in shock; I only closed my lips into a firm line and nodded carefully. He sat down next to me carefully. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, your lab partner."

"Fun," I blurted out in a high pitched tone after a few moments of awkward silence. Even more of them followed, only with my mentally slapping myself in the face for making an idiot out of myself.

"Okay class, you and your partner are to complete this lab safety quiz," Miss Johnson said, passing out sheets. "Don't worry. It's only an introduction and doesn't carry any credit. You have until the end of class."

"So, you said your name was Salvatore," I inquired as Stefan began tapping his pencil against the table. I quickly slid the paper in front of me and started filling it out."

"Yes."

"Any relation to the founding families?" I continue to pry, scribbling away on the worksheet.

"Ugh...sort of," Stefan answered. "Distant."

"So you're a relation of Zach Salvatore's?" I questioned, getting on track with my speech patterns again. I ask a lot of questions. This is natural. "Up in the old boarding house?"

"Zach's my uncle," he replied politely, smiling softly. I replied with a small, welcoming smile. "And yes."

"That place always creeped me out," I admitted. "My dad used to always go there for some town council stuff. Zach is cool though. He always gave my brothers and I chocolate bars on the sly."

"You're one of the Fell's?" he counter-questioned.

"Yep," I answered with a pop, looking back down at the worksheet. "The waters of Mystic Falls run in my veins apparently. My mom loves it; the history, the status, all the things to do when you're a Fell."

"And you don't?"

"Not particularly, no." I replied looking back up. I pushed the sheet over towards him. "That was beyond easy. We should tell Miss Johnson to step it up a notch." Stefan chuckled slightly as I rested my forearms on the edge of the counter. When your father was a doctor, I grew up around laboratories and offices; I knew all this. My dad wasn't a practitioner like Grayson Gilbert; he was more of a scientist. He worked at the Georgetown University mainly, developing new techniques and working on ideas on how to help people. He often spent a few weeks at a time in D.C. and then came back for another few weeks before going away again. "So, what brought you to Mystic Falls?"

"Zach's my legal guardian now," my face fell slightly. I really knew how to put my foot in it sometimes.

"Oh," I managed to mutter. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. My dad passed away recently too." He paused for a moment, looking at me with cautious eyes.

"Thank you," he finally spoke.

* * *

After school finally finished I caught up with Tyler in the parking lot. He mentioned how he and Matt were going to get food in the Grill and if I wanted to tag along. I was supposed to be meeting Elena, Bonnie and Caroline there later anyway, so I quickly agreed. Tyler and I have barely spent any time together recently and with all this shadiness going on, I better keep close to him. Although, I soon regretted this decision; as soon as I took my seat beside Tyler in a booth and we ordered some fries, they immediately began talking sports.

"And I told him to sit back down where he should be," Tyler finished his story with Matt informing us of our impending food. Looking up, I saw Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister, strutting towards us. I narrowed my eyes at her, seeing a cheeky smirk spread across her face as she eyed Tyler up.

"Thanks Vick," Matt said as she placed the food on the table. I felt the jealousy bubble inside me as Vicki turned her back on her brother and smirked seductively at Tyler.

"Do you need another refill?" she asked and I felt a scoff escape my mouth.

"I'd love one," he replied, handing her the glass. I looked over my shoulder to see Vicki strutting away, purposely swaying her hips in the hope of my boyfriend watching her. I turned my head back and gently rested my hand on Tyler's thigh.

"Hey Ty, what time do you wanna get out of here?" I whispered in his ear, close enough that my breath lapped down in next like an incoming wave. "I've a lot planned." I mimicked the same seductive smirk the junkie just pulled in order to envelop him in when he turned his head. Tyler draped his arm over my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"I'll let you know," I felt his plant kisses on my neck, making me giggle slightly. It felt good to be somewhat normal again. This is what it used to be like; the gang just chilling in the Grill, the girls gossiping, the guys playing pool, Tyler lathering me with kisses when he felt like it. He rarely did that anymore.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Matt interrupted and moved away from the table with the plate of fried in hand. Tyler chuckled as he turned to watch Matt move away. It wasn't long before he was back, only this time, planting kisses on my lips. This will show that Vicki bitch.

* * *

Eventually, Matt decided to rejoin us and soon after Bonnie and Caroline turned up. Everything was going fine, until Elena arrived...with Stefan Salvatore. It caused a bit of a stir, I was sitting talking to Caroline when it happened - we were standing by the pool table as Tyler made some shots. A silence fell over us and Bonnie and Matt, who were up having a conversation by the fireplace. Nobody was really sure how to react; that was until Matt went over and broke the awkward phase by introducing himself to Stefan. I swear, Matt was too much a gentleman for his own good sometimes.

Sooner or later, it ended up with us girls sitting at a table quizzing Stefan. The guys went away to play a game of pool or something, Matt was being nice and all, but you could tell he didn't want to be around Elena and Stefan.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline quizzed. She was definitely more intrigued by Stefan. She had her eyes on his, I could tell. Heck, aliens three galaxies away could tell. But we all knew, probably even Caroline included, that Stefan had his eyes set on someone else.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked next and my eyes widened. I forgot to tell them that Stefan and I had been assigned as lab partners for Biology, also to elaborate on what he told me.

"My parents passed away," it was then at the corner of my eye that I saw Elena sit up. We all kind of turned to look at her. She could relate the most, after all.

"I'm sorry," was all that she managed to say on that matter. "Have you siblings?"

"None that I talk to," he answered. "I live with my uncle."

"So Stefan, if you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow night," Caroline broke the kind of romantic stare that had developed between Elena and Stefan. I smirked a little to myself at her jealousy. I will be hearing about this tomorrow – if she even waits until tomorrow.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," I elaborated. "Everyone looks forward to it from when the end of school party is over."

"Are you going?" he turned again to ask Elena.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered for her before she could even open her mouth.

"We're all going if you want to tag along," I recommended. It was then I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders; of course it had to be Tyler. "Here's my date now. Stefan, have you met Tyler? Stefan's my lab partner for Biology this semester."

"Cool," Tyler nodded, "Don't you think it's time we should be going?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want," I smiled, grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair before throwing it on. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, guys."

"Be safe," Caroline called out just as Tyler draped his arm over my shoulders making us laugh.

* * *

We got to Tyler's car when he kissed me deeply on the lips. When he pulled away, I looked up at him with a confused face.

"What was that for?" I asked, a small chuckle escaping my lips.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, and I retracted my head in confusion. Why was he asking this?

"Yeah, of course," I said, clinging onto the edge of his jacket. "Just like, I love you. Why?"

"I just don't say it often," Tyler said before moving away to go around the car and get into the driver's seat. I slide into the passenger side. No matter how sweet his gesture, something in his voice made me doubt him. Why should I doubt him though? He just declared he loved me. Maybe I doubt myself; perhaps I'm not ready. I can't be not ready, it's happening tonight.

"Do you know what I was thinking today?" I asked rhetorically, as he moved to start the car. "When did you actually become my boyfriend?" We always had different opinions on the matter.

"That's easy," he shrugged. "When we were four and you declared me your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," I smiled at the faint memory of me going up to mine and his parents and telling them Tyler was my boyfriend whether he liked it or not. "But you know what I mean; a proper boyfriend."

"Wasn't it in like eighth grade?" Tyler asked. "The night we all snuck out to the high school party and started drinking, well, until the seniors kicked us out."

"Wasn't it when we were like thirteen when you kissed at a Founders Party?" I questioned.

"See this is why we don't ask this question." Eventually, after talking some more about memories, while we were on the topic, we got back to my house. When I got to opening the door, I felt it in my stomach. This was it; this was how it was going to go down. But I had a brewing sense of dread. This was how it went last time. It was when I felt his kiss the side of my neck that it started. As I locked the door behind me again, I stopped.

It was that moment nine months ago that my mother came out from the kitchen. She had the phone in her hand and looked to be in shock. I asked her what was wrong. Her answer still shakes me to this day. She told me my father had been killed.

"Hey, it's okay," Tyler said, cupping my face in his hands. He kissed me again before we moved upstairs.


End file.
